Love Always Finds It's Way
by CheekyMonkey101
Summary: Esme is a kind, smart, creative teacher who instantly falls for the rich handsome and caring doctor Carlisle. When the pair embark on a beautiful romance will love be forever or will Carlisle's snobby interfering parents get in the way and tear the happy couples relationship apart. There will be a little angst in this story but only a little bit of it will contain the angst.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Chance Meeting

" Thank you so much I promise I won't let you down Mrs Fitzgerald." I said as I hung up the phone before taking a sip of my ice coffee as I sat in my favourite coffee shop I pushed my caramel curls out of my face as I still had a big smile on my face I picked up my cup and began to walk out the door before I knew it I knocked into someone but the somebody caught me and I blushed deeply he was beyond handsome he had perfect blonde curls and piercing blue eyes I was brought out of my daydream when he asked me a question.

"Are you alright Ma'am I'm deeply sorry for what happened." The man told me I smiled and spoke "I...Its ok sir it was my fault I wasn't paying attention." I told him as I put my arms to my sides trying not to fantasize about him kissing me it was a stupid thought he wouln't go for me I mean he is handsome and I'm just me. "I'm Esme" I blurted out suddenly and didn't realise how loud I was until a few people turned to look at us. "Nice to meet Esme I'm Carlisle." he replied I sighed in relieve at least he didn't think I was some kind of weirdo "You seem very happy about something." he told as we moved to the side to continue our talk "Oh I got a job it's just as a temporary job but I get to be a teacher and it's actually my passion also I love to teach and I love art so I'm happy that I get a job that is teaching chidren about the beauty of art." I said in way that sounded like I was a big nerd "I'm sorry for sounding like a nerd so what do you do?" I apologised than asked, "I don't think that and I'm a doctor sort of like the reason you gave I love to help people and being a doctor does." I smiled and began to speak his pager went off. "Oh I have to go." he informed me I couldn't believe the words that came out of my both next "Oh ok I was wondering if would want to go out for a coffee or something?" I put my head down before I heard him scribbling on a piece of paper "Sure here is my number can I get yours so I know who is calling me." he asked me I smiled and gave him my number. "Bye." I said as he began to leave "you too. Hopefully I will call you soon." he told me I smiled and nodded at him before he left my mind did a little cartwheel and I left the coffee shop to pick out an outfit for my first day tomorrow.

A few hours later I decided on a pair of black slacks, nice heeled boots, a brown cardi and a black tee shirt. I looked at the clock and I began to cook my dinner as I sat in my living room eating my chicken pie one of my late mother's famous recipes which was given to me at her funeral I inherited everything as I was her only daughter and child, but unlike other children whose parents had died I put away the money and kept it for my children in the future. As I sat watching TV my phone lit up it was a message from Carlisle I smiled happily and red it:

_Hello Esme I have not stopped thinking about you I was wondering Friday evening if you are free I would like it if would join me for dinner._

I replied straight way I was ecstatic I had a date with Carlisle it may of only been ten minutes of talking to him but felt something for him that I had never felt before my reply was a little hyper but I didn't care I was excited about going on a date with Carlisle:

_Sure I would love to. Where do you want to meet and what time?_

I waited for his reply and not long than a minute and I had a reply:

_The little Italian restaurant on the main street at around 7?_

I smiled and replied yes I thought that was the end of our conversation but I was happily mistaken

_I can't wait to see you again. Have a goodnight sleep and have a great first day tomorrow the kids will love you._

I smiled and replied back:

_I can't wait to see you again either. You also have a goodnight sleep and don't work to hard at work tomorrow. Thank also for believen in me also. If we can; can we talk later on tomorrow._

He replied with an of course and soon I feel asleep awaiting the next day to start by new job and the day after that a first date with someone I could picture myself being forever.

**A/N: I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter of this story. This will be in Esme's point of view and it is my first story that has a first person point of view I'm still writing for The Twilight Games but this idea came to me so I decided to use it and I hope you enjoy it. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. Hopefully Chapter two will be up soon. Until next time. xxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Day Jitters

**A/N: Ok here is chapter 2 I hope you like it and are liking the story so far. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. Thanks to all the reviews they mean so much so with out further ado let's begin with Chapter 2.**

I got up early in the morning to begin my first day as a Forks Primary School I loved children in general they had a special light in them they most adults don't so to work with children when they do something like a drawing of cat or a self portrait it was truly wonderful to see a children smile when they were praised of their artistic talent my father never accept my passion of art but my mother did she always stood up for me when he would mock or judge me for picking art over being a lawyer he even tried to set me up with his good friend Marc Evenson's charming son Charles he wasn't charming at all especially not when he decided to attack me in the back of his car and rape me. I told mother and she me enough to leave town and move to Forks where I went to uni became a teacher and learned in art and decided to be an art teacher full stop, this job maybe a temporary thing but it was a start a very good start but I was also excited about my date that was going to happen tomorrow night I was going on a date with one the most stunning guys in the entire town... no in the entire world. As I looked in the mirror and put my caramel hair in a ponytail I thought about what I would wear I had a few nice dresses and clothes but mainly my clothes consisted of many anime shirts such as Sailor Moon, Pokemon and many more. My room was literally full of anime merchandise I was a big nerd for anime.

As I got into my silver volvo I thought about work the many questions running through my head questions like

_Will they like me?_

_Will the kids like me?_

_Will I fit in with the other teachers here?_

I soon told myself to snap out it telling myself that Mrs Fitzgerald would of had faith in you if she hired you I talk to myself a lot.

As I park my car in the carpark I headed straight to the office to offically meet my fellow colleagues I was greeted straight away by Carmen Sanchez a sweet woman with long curly black hair with hazel coloured eyes she welcomed me warmly and informed be that she was a home economic teacher I informed of my occupation at the school and she glowed with happiness and showed me to the teacher's lounge there I meet Emmett McCarty the school gym teacher he was a kind hearted full of energy kind of person, I also met the music teacher Edward Masen he had bronzed coloured hair and said a quick hello to me then went back to his notes that he was reading. I then met Siobhan Fitzgerald the school's principal I shook her hand kindly and thanked her for the amazing offer. As I took the timetable I saw that i had mornings with 3rd and I had 4th graders in the afternoon.

I smiled as wrote my name on the the blackboard and heard the bell ring and heard the excited chatter of the second graders arrive I smiled and opened the door to let them in "Good Morning I'm Miss Platt I'm going to be your teacher while your other teacher Mrs Labelle returns from her break." I told them nicely they all smiled and nodded happily ok I' going to call out the roll and since it is my first day here I'm going to let you have free time for today so let's get going." I continued really cheerfully. They all smiled and said here or present when I called their name I gave them each a piece of paper and let their imagination run wild. By lunch I had a lot of colourful pictures some were of cats and other were of trees or butterflies while some of the boys drew Superman or Spiderman one little girl named Bree drew a pretty impressive drawing of a Fennekin she must of like pokemon too.

As I walked towards the teacher's kitchen I pulled out my cup of noodles and waited for the kettle to boil. As I was waiting my phone beeped I smiled seeing it was from Carlisle and red the message:

_I hope you are enjoying your first day of work. You will do well even though I don't know you Esme you seem different to me more special._

I smiled and typed back

_Thank you so much I just had year 2 and for the afternoon I have grade 4 in the afternoon I hope you are having a great day also. I also feel the same way I can't wait for our date tomorrow._

He typed back with incredible cheerfulness telling me that he couldn't wait for our date either.

As soon as it started the day ended I enjoyed my first day of teaching the children of Forks and I couldn't wait til tomorrow not only for my work day but my date with Carlisle tonight I decided on a casual black dress for work and for my date with Carlisle I chose a dark purple dress with my silvery strappy sandals as I headed toward the school my mind drifted to Carlisle we talked all night last night and I could't wait to see him tonight.

**A/N: I hope you liked the chapter I have to admit I'm a big anime freak and if you are wondering Fennekin is a starter of the new pokemon games. Read and Review and I really hope you are enjoying this story. PS: About the school thing I'm from Australia so I'm going to set it in Australia and our education system is a little different as we only have primary school and high school . Until next time xxxxxx.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Eat, Laugh, Love

**Chapter 3 is here I hope you have enjoyed the first two chapters as I enjoyed writing them. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer and now Chapter 3.**

"Miss Platt look at my drawing of Sunflora." Bree told me as she finished a very precise looking drawing of a Sunflora the night before I decided that this week would be a pokemon week I told the children in the morning and by before recess I got all the kids to chose a Pokemon for a grade three it was a dream to chose what they drew apparently Mrs Labelle didn't let them chose what draw so they were excited to draw something they liked and to my surprise they were fine with concept of pokemon being the topic out of the fifteen kids that were in my class this what they chose:

**Bree chose Sunflora**

**Diego chose to draw Jolteon**

**Chelsea chose to draw Eevee**

**Alice chose to draw Cleffa**

**Jasper worked hard on a Leafeon**

**Kate drew a pretty impressive Pikachu**

**Alec drew an Umbreon**

**Marcus drew a Cubone**

**Corin painted a Litwick**

**Tia drew and used oil pastels on a Starmie**

**Garrett made a clay model of a excellent looking Lucario**

**Charlotte drew two lovely Luvdisc falling in love**

**Mary drew a fluffy Mareep**

**Charlie drew Officer Jenny and her pal Growlithe**

**Emily drew a beautiful Vivillion **

I happily put all the artworks up on the board smiling as I watched my students even though they are eight or nine years old I could see the passion and happiness each artwork brought to them by the end of the day I had many drawings, claymodels and so much artworks from by kids that made me grin. But now as I drove home I had two hours to get ready for my date with Carlisle to say I was nervous was an understatment I was extremely beyond nervous I had never been on a date before well not one I consented on for that matter as slipped into my dress I brushed my curly caramel hair I thought about the conversations we would have been I knew one would be work and maybe another would be family life or something like that I wasn't rich but I did have money but as I said that is for my children maybe that could be another question the future in general if he had plans to get married and have children and I was also going to tell about my Anime and Manga obession and see how that goes.

As I put the address of the restraunt into my GPS system I couldn't stop smiling I really think Carlisle is the one for me I just had a special feeling about him I couldn't help it at all as parked my cat I noticed I parked it next to a beautiful sleek black Mercedes I carefully got out and noticed the driver did the same at first I was worried but worry turned into happiness when I noticed it was Carlisle. "Hi there how are you? You look beautiful." he said as came by my side taking my hand "Hey I'm good how about you? Thanks you look handsome aswell." I said almost blushing "I'm well and thanks. Now let's have some dinner." he said smiling as we walked hand in hand he opened the restraunt door for me we waited for the hostess to lead us to our table we talked about our day and soon enough the hotess lead us to our table we sat down and ordered the food we wanted as we waited we talked about our childhood.

"I think I was 13 when I wanted to become a doctor my dad is priest and mother is a judge both are socialites they didn't care about the people they walked on to get to the top I wish sometimes I don't have to talk to them. They didn't understand why I chose to help others." he told me as we drank our beverages "So when did you decided to become a teacher?" he asked me. "Oh um when I was 14 I tutored at little girl down the road Claire she was so sweet and one day she saw my paintings and sketches and told me I should be an art teacher so I told my mother and she agreed and accept my career choice my father on the other hand either wanted me to be a lawyer or the wife of his banker friend son Charles Evenson so mother helped me out than my father died and just last month my mother died so it's just been me." I told him leaving out the tiny detail of my rape when I was only 18 so I smiled and started to eat our mushroom ravoli.

"So what are your hobbies?" I asked him as I ate. "Oh I collect medical journals and some last century books, poetry and plays." I smiled "That's really cool.I collect anime and manga stuff I'm pretty nerdy aout I know I'm 23 and I should be an adult but I can't help it I just love it." I admitted shyly blushing lightly. "I don't think there is anything wrong with that and to break the conversation you have a beautiful blush." he said making me giggle lightly which in turn made him chuckle.

"Thank you for the night!" I said happily "I had a real good time." I continued before he started to talk "I don't see why it has to end I'm interested in your're little fandom and would like to watch some anime shows if you would like I'm not forcing you or anything I just don't to leave you yet you have some kind of light towards you and I can't help but be drawn towards it" he told me looking down at the ground I smiled and nodded and spoke "Sure it's fine ah if would want to follow me to my apartment." I said happily he nodded and got into his car and I got into mine and we went my place to watch and teach him about the world of anime and manga.

"So the guy named L is the good guy and Light is the bafd guy or Kira as they call him." he asked me as we watched Deathnote I nodded "Yes L is a dective one of the best in the show his eyes are like that because of all things he has seen as a dective he has insomnia and that's why he is a sugar freak he also has trust issues and is really anti social so.." my words were cut short by the touch of his lips on mine I smiled and kissed him back happily before we both pulled away. "Uhh Sorry it's that you are so cute when you talk and since I've met you that is all I have ever wanted to do." he said in a sorry tone I smiled and spoke "Same here don't worry I want to kiss you too in fact I want to do now." I admitted and like that his lips were on mine again I smiled and leaned into the kiss.

**A/N: Chapter 3 is done. So sorry for the nerd attack but as I said before I'm a big fan of the anime and manga world. I hope you enjoy this chapter and as usual keep reading and reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Morning After along with some secrets

After what seemed an eternity Carlisle did leave after more goodbye kisses he promised to call and mentioned he would take me out for breakfast the following day. I slept peacefully dreaming about my Carlisle well not really mine but I want him to be I know how I feel and what I feel for Carlisle is real. At first I was thinking that our date our meeting was all in my head and it was just a dream as I started to wake I was fully awoken by phone ringing it was six thirty in the morning on a Saturday and smiled to see it was Carlisle who was calling me.

"Hello beautiful!" I heard his wonderful voice

"Good morning to you too handsome Carlisle" I replied back happily immediately

"How do you feel about some pancakes?" he asked me as I sat up

"That sounds fantastic!" I replied cheerfully

"Fantastic I will pick you up in twenty minutes." he told me I agreed and went to get ready I chose wear my comfy jeans and Kyo Tee and converse trainers and put my hair into a messy ponytail. I happily grabbed the things I needed and headed downstairs as I waited for Carlisle I pondered the idea of telling Carlisle my secret... the rape that is. I was brought out of my daydream when I heard Carlisle's beautiful voice I smiled and happily hopped into his car "So where are we going?" I asked as buckled up and he began to drive "Well I'm a good cook so I was thinking breakfast at my place if you don't mind do you?" He asked me I smiled and nodded and we drove off to his place.

As we drove up the streets and passed the main streets I smiled as I watched Carlisle drive he saw me looking and smile taking my hand in his "I need toask you something serious?" He told me after a short time later "You can ask me anything." I told him truthfully he smiled and squeezed my hand "How would you feel if I asked you to be my girlfriend?" he asked me looking nervously at me "I would be honoured to be your girlfriend as long as you willbe my boyfriend that is." I told him smiling happily "Of course I will be Esme." Before too long we were driving up his long driveway "Wow" I murmured "It's amazing!" I exclaimed he laughed and parked the car and walked to my side of the car and helped me out "Thank you."I smiled as we walked up to his amazing house. "Ok want some help?" I asked as we got settled into his spacious kitchen "If you want sweetheart." He said sweetly I smiled as he wrapped an appron around me and kissed my cheek and we started making pancakes together.

We sat close together eating and talking about school life. After breakfast we moved into his lounge and again we were sitting close to each other "Umm I need to tell you something and I don't want you to be ashamed of me." I said nervously he looked at me and spoke "You can tell me anything Esme we are together now you don't need to be ashamed." he told me I smiled and began telling my story "A year after I finished school I finally made my choice of becoming an art teacher as you know mum was thrilled. Dad not so much he wanted me to become like him or be a housewife... so he set me up with his friend Marc Evenson's son Charles. He took me on the first date and whilst driving me home he stopped and well uh he tried to have sex with me and I said no so he well he uh raped me... My father didn't believe me but mother did so she helped me and now I'm here so haha you can break up with me now." I told him as tears rolled down my cheek. "I don't want to break up. I'm so sorry Esme I would never treat you like that ok please don't think I would want to break up with over some scummy guy that took advantage of a smart, beautiful woman who is worth a whole lot to me...you are my world now Esme." he told me before kissing me softly I kissed back with as much emotion I had just told him my painful secret "I have to til you something as well." He told me I nodded and he continued "My parents are not so nice they think me being a doctor is a pretty pathatic occupation 'why help the unfortunate' they say it makes me sick." he told me as he held me close "I'm not leaving you no one will ever tear me away from you Carlisle the way I feel for you is like no other experience I have ever felt when I'm with you it is like no one in the world matters except you it is weird I have never felt this way about anybody." I told him truthfully "I feel the same my love." he told me happily before kissing me "I love you." I said as we kissed again "I love you too." he replied make kissing me again. As we sat kissing and talking I knew this was right it was perfect for us to be like this. To say I felt a lot better about revealling my secret took a lot of my shoulders was an understatment now I had Carlisle and he knew everything about me the good, the bad and well the indeed ugly as we continued to kiss i knew that I would spend the rest of life by his side and would mostly importantly if ask me to marry in any sense I would say yes.

**A/N: Chapter 4 done. I hope you are enjoying my** **so far. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. For now I'm off see ya soon with Chapter **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Romance and other things

The first weeks of my new life was amazing I loved the job I had a the school teaching children about the wonders of art and I had the most handsome and caring boyfriend anyone could ask for since the day of our breakfast confessions we would never go without calling each other or even messaging each other we were sort of inseperable but I could manage him being at the hospital for long hours of the day and week. But we did spend time together whenever we got a change too we would go for coffee or the movies we just enjoyed each others company.

"Hello Sweetie." Carlisle said as I opened the door to my apartment tonight we were having a nice evening in it was our first month of being together and I coudn't be happier I had the perfect man in my eyes I couldn't help but be hopelessly in love with him.

"Hi!" I said smiling as he kissed me before sitting in the lounge "I just put the pasta on." I said as I smoothed out my dress he came over and kissed me again "You are perfect my love don't worry." I smiled sheepishly as he finished his sentence "I just want everything to perfect ok." I replied and he kissed me again "You are my love don't worry." He said as I went back into the kitchen and began on our dinner "What's for dinner love?" he asked me lovingly "Well I thought about it and decided on Italian. That is ok right?" I asked as he wrapped his arms around me "Of course Darling. So what is on your Italian menu?" he continued as I got out a spoon and started to stir our dinner "How do you like the sound of Fettucine Alfredo with Pita bread and for dessert and Bubblegum Gelato and I also bought some red wine." I smiled as I continued to stir the pasta "Yum!" he said enthusiastically resting his arms around my waist I giggled as he moved my hair and placed feather like kisses on my neck.

"Dinner is served." I announced as I placed the bowl of pasta on my dining table "Ah smells delicious beautiful." he kissed my cheek before pulling out my car and pushing me in I smiled as he got into his chair and opened the bottle of wine and poured water into my glass along with his. "This is really good Esme." he approved as we ate and talked about our day. "So what did you have the kids create today?" he asked me as I took a bite of my Pita bread "I actually got my year six class to draw me some words of what inspires them and the many things they hoping will happen when they enter year 7 and the world of high school. and I got my grade 3 students to draw their best day ever." I said as I smiled thinking about the children I teach "So how was the hospital?" I asked "It was good I did surgery on Mr Varner today he had severe appendicitis so I had to remove it and I just had the usual patient with the flu or asthsma problems other than that it was quite calm which is always good for a weekday." he told me I smiled and kissed his cheek we finished dinner happily and we feed each other quite a bit and laughed as we did. I brought out the bublegum gelato and placed it between us "Oh if you don't mind I just use to do this with my best friend Rose." I confessed lightly he smiled at me and nodded but spoke "As long as we can sit on the couch together and watch a nice movie." I nodded and went hand in hand to my living room and put on Romeo and Juliet we cuddled close and again feed spoons of bubblegum gelato after we finished the dessert we entered a full on makeout session as I laid back he climbed on top of and continued to kiss me I smiled as we continued our kisses.

"Oh I'm so sorry Esme." he said as he moved his lips torward my neck "It's fine Carlisle please continue please." I asked and agreed immediately as we continued to kiss I realised something I wanted him I really did but I didn't know how to tell him he was really gentle with me I knew because I felt his touches were soft and tender "Carlisle why don't we take this into the bedroom?" I asked he looked at me and I nodded he gently picked me up and led me towards my room "Are you protected?" he asked me I nodded and I asked the same he nodded and got out his wallet that contained a condom. "Are sure Esme?" he asked again I nodded and took of my dress he smiled and took of his shirt along with his jeans soon all our clothing our on the floor and we were under the covers expressing our love for each other.

The next morning I woke up with my head on Carlisle's chest I smiled to myself and cuddled closer to him last night had been amazing he was so kind and gentle as we made love all night he would always make sure that I was alright and comfortable all the way through our lovemaking I sighed to myself and went to get up but before I could do so I felt Carlisle's arms wrap around my waist "Good Morning My Love." He said huskily as he kissed my cheek "Good morning." I giggled softly before kissing his lips he eagerly accepted mine and we spent the next five minutes simple just kissing before I looked at the clock. "I better make breakfast and I want ask you something there is this convention today and I want to go and was wondering if you would like to come with me you don'.." I began but was cut off again by kisses "I would love to what time do we leave?" he asked after he stopped "Ah well it opens at 10 so we can have a quick breakfast, you can get changed into some clean clothes and we can head to Forks Showground if that is ok?" I asked as he smiled at me "Why don't we order some breakfast I get changed than we leave?" He asked I nodded and climbed out of my bed to get changed "So what should I wear I mean I do have a Star Wars t shirt is that ok?" He asked as I went into the bathroom to get changed "That's perfect you some people cosplay I remember when I 16 I went with my friend Rosalie we dressed up I was Misty from Pokemon and she was Alice from Wonderland and last year we dressed as the redcoats from pretty little liars." I said as I exited the bathroom wearing my favourite deathnote tee shirt with L, Mello and Near and a pair of my best jeans and my sandal heeled shoes, he smiled when he saw me and kissed me "Lets go he happily said as he grabbed by hand "Wait I need my purse." I said as we reached the door "Not a problem my love I'll pay." he said I tried to say no but he stopped me with sweet and wonderful kisses.

The whole day was so wonderful after breakfast we went to his place and went to the convention I saw an awesome Deathnote t shirt with Ryuuk and Carlisle got it for me he also bought a Doctor Who t shirt. The day was so perfect that night I stayed at Carlisle's all we did was talk and kiss each other goodnight several times I just knew that Carlisle was the perfect man for me.

**A/N: So sorry for the long delay its been a busy Christmas and the first christmas without my dog Belle who passed away a month before Christmas. Anyway I'm a big fan of Deathnote, Pretty Little Liars and Doctor Who, Thanks for all of the reviews and see you soon. xxxxx**


End file.
